Putting the Pieces Back Together
by Birchwood123
Summary: He said he wanted to break up with me, for my own good. He says he can't see me anymore, I might get hurt. Then why does he stick around. Why did he kiss me? Why, oh, why did I have to fall in love with him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything JKR wrote. **

Ron and Hermione just left to go and pick up Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. I opted to stay home and make myself look as though I could care less about him. Not that I had much choice, mind you. When I came out of my room Ron and Hermione were halfway down the hall and when I asked where they were going all they did was blush and stutter for a moment before turning around and walking away. Not that I minded really, until I found out where they were going.

"Oh, dear, they're picking up Harry from his aunt and uncle's house! Didn't you know?"

No mother, I did not know. Does this look like the face of someone included in any conversations that occur between Ron and Hermione? Nope, in fact they leave me out of just about everything. Usually I can handle the whole me being left out thing because before now I didn't care. I had other things to worry about such as keeping Dean's hands where I could see them and getting my hair to part on the left instead of the right.

Now, however, with the whole history-ish thing Harry and I have going on it's been a bit unbearable. All Ron and Hermione talk about is what's going to happen during the War and what he'll do and how they'll be included. You would think they would ask me, his girlfriend.

Well, I guess it's ex-girlfriend. We hadn't exactly left it on level ground when I left him. He was telling me how dangerous our going out would be and how much risk I would be in. I knew it was happening, I could tell by the look in his eye it was paining him to do so. As he kept on about it I had to cut him off before I slapped him across his noble face.

"Dear, why don't you set the table for lunch? I made Harry's favorite!"

"What 'eez theez green stuff?"

God damn Phlegm, I'm gonna kill her! Why is she always around the house? They have a home far, far away in Egypt where she can eat all the tan and taupe colored food she wants. But NO, not with the war waging outside and her fiancée trying to eat our pillowcases. Mum insists all seven of her children live at home with her, where it's "safe" or something. So now I am forced to share the slightly expanded broom cupboard with Hermione. Last night I literally tested how small the room was and surprisingly enough I could put on hand on the left wall, another on the right wall and touch.

Mum says we'll all thank her when there's a Death Eater attack and we're all at home together. Right, I'll start making out cards as soon as I figure out how Hermione's things will fit in the cupboard when I barely could with just my things. I mean, Hermione's hair takes up a third of the room in itself and has become incredibly frizzy due to stress and humidity.

"Fleur, it's salad! I just picked it from the garden a moment ago. You were with me, dear!" Bless mum for making some sort of an effort.

"But it is all brown!" she wailed, looking horrified. "I only eat organic foods!"

"What do you think a garden is?" I snapped, folding napkins and tossing them onto a dish as I move along the table. Phlegm glared at me as mum pursed her lips together and tried to pretend I hadn't spoken. This had become a normal occurrence. Phlegm speaks, I retort, she glares and mum purses her lips.

"Now, I made enough for everyone to have third helpings but will that be enough? The poor thing probably hasn't eaten much since…well, you know," Mum broke off in a whisper as she rubbed her hands together. "What about pie? Harry loves my pies!"

I haven't told mum that Harry and I have "split apart" recently or that we've even been dating. Ron told her I was seeing Dean Thomas and she threatened to fasten me a chastity belt if I was seen kissing another boy before marriage again.

Although I hadn't even gotten past that with Harry. Well, not if you count that one time he accidentally brushed against it and became so embarrassed he faked a coughing fit and went up to his room the rest of the night. I shudder to think what would happen if I told her I kind of got to second base with Harry, her seventh and favorite son.

"Ginny, what in the world has gotten into you today? You haven't spoken a single word since I woke you this morning! Is something the matter?" Her kind eyes melted my heart and I wanted to confide in her but something, or rather someone, held me back from that.

"Geeny, you shouldn't eat that sweet if you want to fit into your dress next month! What did I tell you? I don't want my wedding ruined by a fat bridesmaid!"

I couldn't even form a reply quick enough as mum quickly shoved Phlegm out of the room making up a hasty excuse as to why.

"A million women in Europe alone and he picks _her_," I said with venom, glaring at the spot where she was just recently standing. Mum sighed heavily and began to fluff up Harry's napkin.

"Well, the heart wants what the heart wants, dear," mum said poetically.

"Mum," I ventured suddenly, "what if you ignore what your heart tells you to do? Or, I mean, what if your heart is saying something else but your brain is listening to the outside world?"

"I don't understand, dear," mum said, frowning in thought. I thought of a way to rephrase without giving away exactly what I thought.

"Alright," I finally said, "what if Henry and Gina, two completely made up people by the way, were going out for a while and everyone was saying how wonderful it finally happened. They were both incredibly happy and it was what they both wanted and they had been in love with each other for a long time. What happens if Henry wants to break up with Gina for a really stupid reason? And he doesn't even want to break up with her! I can tell! What should she do? Should she listen to him or should she fight for him?" Mum was gazing at me with narrowed eyes. After a moment her brow relaxed and she came closer, taking my hands in hers.

"I think that you should tell your friend, er…"

"Gina," I prompted.

"Yes, Gina," mum said, nodding, "I think you should tell Gina that she and Henry should talk about it. Really sit down and discuss what is going on in this relationship. If Henry doesn't want to break up with her and he's just saying that, maybe Gina and he need a talk."

I beamed at my mother. "Thanks, mum," I said, looking down at the plats in front of me.

"So is this why you're so mopey? Because Henry wants to break up with Gina?" mum asked.

I hesitated and then swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes," I replied. "It happened after Dumbledore's funeral. He told me that he wanted to keep me safe…or something to that effect. I think he's being a total prat but he wouldn't listen to my objections."

"That boy is too noble for his own good sometimes," mum muttered. As though scalded she jumped back from me and suddenly became her usual self. "Ginny, do not fold the napkins that way! We aren't eating in a saloon!"

"Sorry, mum," I said, rolling my eyes to her turned back. Despite her sudden mood change I couldn't help but feel grateful for her. She made everything sound so easy instead of the tangled web I was given last week.

The backdoor opened and I glimpsed Hermione's head poke it's way through the back door, probably checking to make sure I wasn't in the room. Her eyes widened when she saw me but nonetheless she opened the door and was followed by Ron and Harry.

"Harry, dear, it is so good to see you!" mum cried, wrapping Harry in a vice-grip and making a show of trying to smooth down his hair, which was waging it's own war against her saliva. "Come in, I made you lunch so I do hope you're hungry!"

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, sounding awkward. There was a sudden silence in the house that seemed to be directed at me and me alone. Almost too afraid to turn around, I tried to dawdle as long as I could over the spoons before turning around and relieved to see mum fussing over Harry some more. I had a feeling that had I not told her how horrible I felt that silence would have carried on a bit longer.

"How was the ride over here?"

"Wonderful! I never knew how amazing the country side roads were until this morning!" Hermione said earnestly. I swear she could make a dump seem like a trash paradise. "And Surrey is so quaint! All the houses look a bit alike so we did run into a bit of trouble there-"

"Yeah, some shirty bloke over on Peppertree told us to go do something to ourselves after we spent a few minutes glaring at him thinking he was your uncle Vernon," Ron said through a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"Yes, he was even more pleased after we ran over his gnome-"

Mum choked on her sandwich. "You ran over his gnome!" she cried out. Ron and Hermione looked confused before Harry cut in gently.

"These gnomes are ceramic," he explained. "They're usually painted to look a bit like Santa Clause on a fishing trip." This seemed to satisfy mum a great deal for she no longer glared at Ron angrily.

"It's a bit silent…" Hermione said after a moment.

"Oh, dear!" mum cried, pushing back her chair and racing into the living room. "Phlegm-er Fleur, lunch is on the table! Fleur? Where has that girl gone this time?" Last time we found her rearranging our bath towels from usable to those that should have been thrown out last war.

An uncomfortable silence wafted into the room, led on by Hermione and Ron's stubbornness to start a conversation. After a moment however, Harry broke it by looking over at me.

"So, Ginny, how is your summer going so far?" His voice was warm and reserved as he watched me for any sign of a breakdown.

"Fine," I answered cheerfully, trying to sound upbeat instead of medicated. "I just put the finishing touches on our room, Hermione." I was finally able to tear my eyes off of Harry's green ones in time to see Hermione and Ron glancing at each other in disappointment.

"Oh? That's good!" Hermione said. If her voice was any more cheerful she'd be the woman in St. Mungo's who overdosed on happy gas.

"Yeah, we're just going to need you to wear your hair in a ponytail," I said. Ron snorted as Hermione's cheerful demeanor faltered slightly. As I chanced a glance at Harry I saw him smiling slightly.

"Sure thing," she said.

After lunch had been cleared and cleaned, I headed upstairs to my empty broom cupboard. As I was settling onto my cot to read a book that Hermione brought, there was a knock on my door.

"If you can fit in, come in," I called, not looking up from my book. My door opened enough to let the sunlight fill in for a moment before it was shut out again.

"Hey, Ginny." I knew that voice. As I lowered my book slowly I saw Harry standing in the doorway looking awkward as he always did.

"Hey, Harry," I said, managing a smile as he scrunched his shoulders. "Did you want something?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, trying to move away from the door and sit on Hermione's bed. As he glanced around the room I remembered that he lived in a broom cupboard for the first ten years of his life.

"Ok," I said, bracing myself, "talk."

"Ginny, I know you don't want to, but I think we should break up." His eyes looked so sad as he gazed upon me that I couldn't find it in my heart to be angry with him. I pitied him.

"No," I said simply, shaking my head. There was a stunned silence while he gaped at me openmouthed.

"What?" he asked.

"No," I repeated with a shrug. "I reject your breakup."

"You can't reject my breakup," Harry said incredulously.

"Yes I can," I said, my tone carefree. "You want to break up and I say no. You can't break up with me if I don't agree with you."

"Ginny-" Harry broke off sounding worn down. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be!"

"Fine," I said after a moment, "you really want to break up with me?" He hesitated and grudgingly nodded. Without a word I took the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head until it was off. There was a strangled intake of breath from Harry as I reached behind me and undid my bra hooks.

Harry seemed to be fighting an internal battle as I came closer (which wasn't that hard. All I had to do was take two steps and I was right in front of him). Try as he might he couldn't bear to turn away as I closed the space between us easily.

"I don't believe you," I murmured, putting my arms around him and kissing him. He kissed me hesitantly and slowly started getting into it. That was until there was a knock at the door and he pulled away quickly as though I burned him. He wasn't looking at me, just a little further south.

"Oh, no, Ginny! I can't!" he cried. He was blushing and breathing heavily. He looked up to meet my eyes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I have to take a walk or-" He threw the door opened and ran past Hermione who watched him go with a bemused look on her face before turning to me. I covered myself and stepped out of view from the hallway in case Ron or mum decided to also check up on me.

"Ginny-you're not wearing a shirt!" she cried, sounding aghast as she threw a hand to her eyes. "What were you doing in here?"

"Well, nothing yet," I snapped moodily, pulling my shirt back on. "Apparently I have men repellent boobs!" Hermione didn't answer but came over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Give him time," she said softly. "He'll figure it out."

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, I don't doubt it in the least bit," she said confidentially.

"Good," I mumbled. "Thanks, Mione."

"Sure," she said as I got up to leave. "Oh, just one thing. Don't do stuff like that in here. Close quarters and all." I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sure."

A/N Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Same as always.**

Mum was still baking in the kitchen as I came down, making a quick turn and heading outside into the warm sunlight that was currently pounding down on the grass.

"Hey, Ginny, give me a hand?" I turned and saw Bill trying to shackle something to the house. "No, don't tug at it like that! Haven't you ever seen handcuffs?"

"What the hell are handcuffs doing on the back of the house-no, wait, do I want to hear this or is this another one of those creepy stories?"

"In case I transform this month, dummy," Bill snapped, bending down to test them out. "Ok, now just close over to the siding, yup, like that, and I'm-"

"Handcuffed to the side of the house," I said, gazing at the scene in amusement. "So, where's the key to this bad boy?"

"Oh, erm, well…" Bill trailed off and tried to look around him. "I don't know, go get mum, will ya?" I sighed and went back into the house.

"Mum, Bill's shackled himself to the side of the house," I called. She looked up at me, trying to see if I was joking or not. When my expression didn't change, she also sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I swear my children are a breed of something else," she muttered, picking up her wand and motioning me to follow her. When we got back outside Bill was sitting up against the house, looking around at the grass.

"Mum, I lost the bloody key," he snapped as we approached. "And it took you long enough, Ginny," he snapped at me.

"Hey, chill out, I was only gone a moment," I snapped back. Ever since he got attacked by that idiot Fenrir, his mood swings had been unbearable. We've all come to take them with stride but his 'tude is borderline annoying.

"Mum, it's pretty out here, do you plan on unlocking me any time soon or should I plan my retirement around these handcuffs?"

"Bill, dear, have you considered my proposition?" mum asked sweetly. Both Bill and I looked over at her, confused by both her words and tone.

"Huh?" he asked, scrunching up his face, trying to remember and proposition.

"You know, dear, the one where I offered to cut your hair." There was a long silence after she said that as both Bill and I allowed the words to sink in.

My mother was threatening Bill!

"And remember I said over my dead body," Bill snapped nervously.

"Or over your chained body," mum retorted easily enough. "If you want me to let you out, you're going to have to let me cut your hair."

"Your threatening me!" Bill exclaimed incredulously. "I'm chained to the house because I may start transforming any day now and you're threatening me! I don't believe it! I'll just wait for Fred or George or-"

"No one who wants me to continue feeding them will let you out of the chains-"

"Fleur will, mum, she isn't going to want me in these chains forever," he snapped, trying to loosen the metal.

I was honestly stunned at what I was seeing right in front of me. My mother, the once sweet, nurturing woman who baked me cookies and sang to me when I was sick was telling my brother unless he cut his hair he would be living against the house. And then there was my oldest brother, the one person I looked up to as a figure of bravery, was chained to the house like a damn fool. It was an interesting situation. I really wanted to see how this would all play out.

"Well…" mum seemed to have lost her footing. "Well, I'll just cut your hair right now then." Mum strode over and tried to keep his head steady as he struggled. Finally, with a giant yank, the chains tore off of the house and Bill was free to climb out of my mother's grasp.

"Hey, they came off!" Bill said joyously.

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" I asked sarcastically. "At least we know they're durable."

"Oh," Bill snapped, scrunching up his nose, "bugger off."

"No, really, excellent choice of wrist guards! Hey, instead of these why don't we just stick you in a chicken-wired pen? Or a box?"

"I'm going inside now," he called over his shoulder, muttering, "Crazy witches."

I turned back to mum who was trying to magic the paint back onto the house. She stood up with a look of satisfaction and turned to me, acting as though the little scene in front of us never happened.

"Close your mouth, dear, flies will get in," she said as she passed me. The screen door closed with a snap, signaling that she went back into the house.

"What in the world just happened out here?" I muttered angrily to myself.

"Oh, and Ginny?" I looked over and saw Bill standing inside of the doorway.

"What?"

"You tell Fred and George about this and I'll kill you," he warned.

"Tell them what? That you chained yourself to the side of the house and then had mum come out here and refuse to let you out until you cut your hair?"

"Er, yeah," he said, pointing at me. "If they mention one word about it, I'm coming right back to kill you."

"Hey, Bill?"

"What?" he asked wearily, turning back to me.

"Is your ponytail shorter?" I asked, squinting at it. He hesitated and then touched it, becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Mum!" he shouted, turning around.

Ah, I can still make as much trouble as the twins and get in less trouble. I'd say this has been a good day now, weird occurance wise, anyways.

Now all I have to worry about is Harry, who tried to break up with me a second time. Silly, really. Does he think I'll just smile and say, "Alright, I understand." I mean, I should. I fear I'm becoming quite the little stalker.

Oh, I am becoming a stalker! This is so disappointing.

Later that night, after both mum and Bill had calmed down long enough to figure out I was lying, and Fleur was trying to knit in the corner; as Fred and George worked on papers and Charlie muttered at maps; and Hermione read while Ron dozed on her shoulder, I sat in my chair, surveying the room.

"Where is Harry? I am getting very nervous now," mum said, more to herself than anyone else. She glanced at the watch overhead once again, forgetting, once again, that it didn't tell her anything about Harry. "Has anyone seen him?"

"He was by the lake a little while ago, Molly," Hermione offered, not looking up from her book.

"The lake? What was he doing by the lake?" mum asked incredulously, as though going to lake was incredibly rare and shocking.

"Looking at the water," Hermione said, turning a page.

"Staring at the water?" mum repeated. "The poor dear! Ronald, why didn't you go out to sit with him? Ronald? Ron!"

"What? Wassmatter?" he said quickly, sitting up, bleary eyed. Mum managed to give him her worst glare before going back to her needle work once again. He turned to Hermione doubtfully, only to her have her shush him and place his head back on her shoulder.

No one seems to want to ask me if I care Harry's missing. I don't. Well, alright, I guess I would care if Harry was really missing, but chances of that are slim to nothing.

Soon enough, much to mum's delight, Harry came in through the backdoor, waved us all hello and went up to his room, his feet echoing all the way.

"Someone should go talk to him," mum said vaguely from her place in the room. Once again everyone was looking at Ron, who was snoring loudly. "Ronald Weasley you get up right now and go comfort Harry!" mum bellowed. Harry probably heard her from her voice volume and was blushing heavily.

"You know," Hermione muttered so only I could hear, "I think he would much more preferred you than Ron."

"I don't think so," I replied, reaching down on the floor and pulling a book at random into my lap. Oh, of course, one of Harry's favorites. Why must the universe mock me? I'm a good person, who, yeah alright, probably did something today that could be considered sexual harassment, but whatever. Other than that, I'm a nice girl!

"I do," she said, going back to her book. Was Hermione right? Would Harry have wanted me there to talk to him about the War and about Dumbledore? "You were his girlfriend on top of being someone he could confide in. As far as I know, neither Ron nor I have been on an intimate level with him. It makes you closer. He loves you, Ginny Weasley." She said all this softly, as not to alert the others. "Plus, Ron is God-awful at this sort of thing and is most likely saying the wrong things."

She was right, of course.

Luckily, my family heard none of this, so we continued to talk softly to each other, saying things that were most likely better suited for privacy.

"I think I love Ron," Hermione said after a moment. "Well, I have loved him, for a while now, but I think I'm ready to really love him."

"Are you talking about sex?" I hissed, feeling my face heat up slightly. Hermione looked even more embarrassed about what I just said and quickly glanced around at the people sitting in the room.

"Let's talk about this later, shall we?" she asked.

"Maybe I'll just become a lesbian," I said with a sigh.

_That_ my family hears.

A/N Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep. The heat in my "bedroom" had reached the point of unbearable. I could still hear mum and dad all the way down in the kitchen from the vent next to my bed. They were singing together and dad was helping mum do the dishes the muggle way. They always did the dishes the muggle way because it gave them an excuse to spend fifteen minutes alone together.

"Hermione," I hissed, "are you awake?"

"No, shut up and stop bothering me!" she snapped, pushing up the eye-cover that was on her eyes and glaring at me through the darkness. Dad had magicked a fake window on the wall behind the beds, to make it seem a bit bigger. When I looked outside of it I saw a gorgeous beach scene with a palm tree and pink sand. The moon was currently a giant beach-ball sized globe lighting up most of the room.

"How can you sleep in this heat?" I persisted.

"Easy. I lay down and close my eyes. If I clear my mind it happens immediately," Hermione barked, laying back down in a huff and rolling over.

Below me mum and dad had finished. Not even a moment after their voices faded from the kitchen had their footsteps appeared coming up the stairs. I stayed silent as they passed, heard them lean their heads against the door to listen to us and then go up to bed.

Once I felt it was safe to talk, I rounded on Hermione.

"I tried," I called, "it doesn't work!"

"Get out!" Hermione cried, jumping out of bed and flipping on the light, nearly blinding me. "I mean it, Ginny, I want you out of this bedroom this instant! I can't sleep with you twittering away like that, it isn't fair! If I couldn't sleep I would have the courtesy to leave the room silently, go downstairs and read-"

"Oh, but I don't want to-"

"I don't care," she answered immediately, grabbing my arm and yanking me into a sitting position. "I really couldn't care less about you right now. I'm tired. I haven't slept well these past few weeks and I would really like to have a decent nights sleep."

"I let you sleep last night!" I countered.

"No, you came in, turned off the light and talked to me until I fell asleep," she shot back. "By the way, I honestly have no idea what the difference between blue and American cheese is. Also, I have no idea why they don't have different cheeses for all the different countries. If I were to place a bet I think it would be because some countries shouldn't have a cheese! An example? Mexico. Why? Because it's hot and the cheese would probably go bad-" This went on for about ten minutes before she broke off. "Now, I'm going to bed. Please, just let me sleep."

"Sorry," I said, a bit frightened of her. She didn't reply as she flicked the lights off and went back to bed. I sighed and left the room, hearing the silence from the house slowly begin to envelope me. It didn't feel comforting as it normally did. It seemed to be mocking me.

As I got to the final landing I saw a familiar head sitting in my favorite chair flipping through an old photo album filled with pictures of the seven of us growing up. I felt a small smile begin to spread across my face as I came around the corner.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"God you scared me!" Ron cried, glaring at me. "I nearly blasted you to bits."

"Ha, you wish," I said, flicking through the glossy pictures. Seven red-headed people stared back at me. "This was before us," I said. "Look." I turned it around so he could see it. He gave it a look before shaking his head.

"I was there," he replied, pointing down at mum's stomach. "This was taken in August. Mum was two months pregnant with me."

"Oh," I said, a little put-off. "Well…here, this is one where we're not in." I handed him the picture as he looked it over before nodding. He was a bit quiet tonight, not that I minded. He was better quiet. Less of a pain that way. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothings wrong," he said. "I just can't sleep."

"Ah, me either," I said. "Did you get kicked out?"

"Yup. I got through my entire theory of Al, Crazy Muggle, actually being a wizard before Harry told me I better leave before he killed me."

"Wow," I said in awe. "He let you go through all of that? Mum won't even let you get started with it and people usually shut you up before you finish! What was your conclusion?"

"Switched at birth."

"Naturally," I said, grabbing another photo album.

My eyes skated over pictures of me and Ron shoved into silly little outfits my mother made for us. There were some with me and all of my brothers. Percy reading me a story by the windowsill; Bill and Charlie helping me onto my first broom, a nervous looking mum in the background wringing her hands; Fred and George presenting me with my sixth birthday present, which promptly exploded after opened. Then there were more current photos. The annual Weasley portrait, in which a wizard photographer comes in and takes a picture of the seven of us. We haven't had one inthree years now.

"Look at this one," Ron said, holding up a picture of me and him in matching sailor outfits, glaring into the camera. "I actually remember this one."

"I don't," I said softly, gazing down at it.

"It was Halloween," Ron explained. "Mum was always doing stuff like that. Used to give Fred and George laughing fits until they wet themselves." He shook his head and threw the picture down into the box.

"Oh, hey! I remember this one," I said, thrusting one at him. "I think it was the last time we allowed mum to put us into those outfits."

"Well, I should hope so," Ron said, "I was almost eight." He threw the remaining pictures that were in his hand into the box and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Lucky you," I muttered, pouring over our last family portrait. I wonder how different it would have been if we knew what was waiting for us in just a year. Voldemort would be back, the War would be back on. We would be forced into hiding by living at Sirius's. I would finally get Harry, something I've only dreamed about; then he would be gone and I would be back right where I've been for six years. Completely and utterly in love and heartbroken all at once.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ron asked, suddenly looking at me anxiously. I was about to nod when I noticed a teardrop fall onto the page before me. I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I had nothing to say. I shook my head and finally, for the first time since it happened, I began to cry.

At first it's very soft and simple crying, but slowly progresses to outright sobbing as I let every single negative emotion fly out of my body in the only way it can. I put a hand over my mouth to try and stifle the sobbing. After about ten minutes I finally stop, no more tears come. I wipe my eyes and my nose on my hand and look up at Ron.

He's staring at me as though he's never seen me before. I wipe more tears from under my eyes, feeling my entire face damp with either tears or that juicy stuff that comes out of your nose if you cry too much. I looked back down at the box and quickly begin to shove things back into the box messily.

"Done?" Ron asked.

"Yup."

"Good," he said, handing me a picture I dropped. I take it from him and glance down at it. My breath stops in my throat and I realize what picture this is. It's the last one Harry and I had together. Colin took it for us just before exams, my O.W.L's.

Harry's sitting against a tree by the lake while I sit next to him, leaning my body against his and letting the sun fall upon us. We look so happy, as though nothing was ever going to ruin what we had going. What I didn't know was that it would be the person I trusted not to hurt me who would hurt me the most.

I stick it into my pocket while Ron placed the box back up on it's spot on the shelf. He turned back to me, unaware of what to say, I can tell. I try to give him a comforting smile, but it doesn't come out right and he gives me another anxious look.

I'm about to walk past him with a wave when he wraps me into an awkward hug. His back was stiff and his arms rigid but it was the most comfort I had gotten in a while. After a moment I managed to lift my arms up and wrap around him, as he was doing to me. I don't know how long we stood there, just that I no longer felt as bad as I did.

"It's going to be alright," Ron whispered in my ear as I pull away. "He loves you."

I stiffened and pulled back, not meeting Ron's eye. I nodded and made my way upstairs, feeling my eyes finally droop with exhaustion. I fell into my bed, feeling the nice, soft pillows under my cheeks.

"Well I hope you're happy," I heard from across the room, "because now I can't sleep."

I groaned into my pillow and closed my eyes, drowning out her complaints and chatter.

I don't know how long I was asleep, just that I woke up and wasn't instantly tired again. I stretched comfortably and kicked my sheet off of myself, feeling the faint sweat come back over me. I sighed and looked over at Hermione's bed to see her drooling, her eye-patch thingy on her forehead, making her hair stick up. She was sprawled on her stomach with one hand on the floor. I giggled and stared up at the ceiling.

I remembered the picture that I had stuffed into my shirt last night, or this morning, I should say, and pulled it out. I looked down at it and frowned. Harry was smiling into my red hair as I turned slightly as though I were about to kiss him. Actually, thinking back to that day, I remember that I had kissed Harry. It had promised to be something extra special and I could feel Harry was into it, when Hermione came and joined us. Harry nearly knocked me out of his lap in surprise. His embarrassment and disappointment made me fall in love with him again.

I reached over to my bedside table, opened the first drawer and tossed the picture inside of it. Then I closed it again, trying to forget about it, because pretending it wasn't there made it that much easier to get over this. Maybe he would come back to me, maybe he wouldn't. I have no idea as to what was going to happen in this War. I could lose everyone or I could lose no one, I really don't know.

If anything, the War did make Hermione more tolerable, if I thought I was going to lose her. Because when she woke up this morning, she was in one foul mood.

"Can you please not get your stuff on my side of the room?" she barked. "Must we draw another line in chalk again? I thought we agreed you were a big girl and didn't-" She broke off when I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Hermione," I said softly.

"Erm…, Ginny, I don't know what to say," she replied, flustered. "But…alright, Ginny…oh, gosh. Um, I know boys break your heart and it seems so much easier to sort of cross over and be with women," she began, "but, I don't know if I'm the best person to go to. I love you, just not in that way-"

"Oh, Lord," I muttered, pulling away. "You daft, frizzy-haired woman, I love you like I would love a sister!"

"Oh!" Hermione said, blushing. "I knew that! I mean I didn't really think you loved me, loved me…I mean, no one does-"

"Ron does," I said softly. The books in her hands suddenly dropped onto the floor as she stiffened. Her face turned a wonderful shade of red as she bent down to hastily sweep them back into her arms.

"Yes, erm…well," was all she said before awkwardly walking out of the room, leaving me to kick myself. I blew it and Ron was going to kill me! I mean, I guess it's considered betrayal what I just did. Even after he let me cry last night! He hates female emotion!

"Good going, Ginny," I said, pounding onto my quilt. "Really, ace job with that. Alright, let's think about this. Hermione won't say anything-"

"Won't say anything to who?" Ron asked from my doorway. I leapt off my bed as though burned and gave him a guilty smile.

"To you," I said, concocting a story in my head.

"Tell me what?" Ron said, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed at his obvious curiousness and at his obvious infatuation of Hermione.

"It's for your birthday," I lied. I wasn't the best liar, I knew it, Ron knew it, everyone knew it. When I lied I traced my foot around and blushed awfully.

"My birthday?" Ron asked doubtfully. "In March?"

"Yes," I said, stuttering slightly. "And I won't ruin it for you, so don't ask me anything more, please." He looked as though he were going to protest so, thinking quickly, I said, "Did you know Bill shackled himself to the side of the house yesterday? Mum wouldn't let him out until he cut his hair."

I pushed past him and quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Even though I knew he was there it was still a big shock to see Harry Potter sitting at my kitchen table, eating on my plate, sitting with my family. My little thing yesterday in the bedroom suddenly comes surging back to me and I blush, looking down at my hands.

Ron came in shortly after me, looking as though he had been laughing.

"Pancakes?" Bill asked, shoving a plate in his hands. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"No reason," Ron replied, smirking.

"Stop it. You look ridiculous."

I gave Ron a good glare before sitting down at the kitchen table, across from Harry. He blushed and avoided eye contact with me. I too blushed and looked down at my plate. I am like the official President of the Harry Potter Fanclub!

About an hour later, the twins left for a short errand, Bill and Fleur went for final fittings, Charlie went for a walk and Hermione got a stomach ache.

"I'm going to go lie down," she said, grabbing her stomach.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked, concerned. She never got sick.

She shook her head furiously. "No, I'll be fine." She looked back over her shoulder, and I saw Ron give her a small smile before looking back down at his breakfast.

"Alright," Ron said, ten minutes later, "I'm going to go clean my room."

"Oh, very good, Ron," mum said, looking both pleased and proud. "You don't even have to be asked!"

"Yes, well," Ron said, looking both guilty and embarrassed. He quickly looked back at Harry and sped up the stairs rather quickly.

"Ginny, did I hear you come out of your room last night?" mum asked. I nodded.

"I was bored and Hermione was sleeping so I came downstairs and read for a little bit," I said, shrugging.

"Oh," mum said, also shrugging. "Fill up, we've got a big day ahead of-" She broke off and froze, as did the rest of us as we heard what sounded like a moan filter down from the stairs. Almost simultaneously, four pairs of eyes snapped to the air vent that traveled from Ron's room all the way down to the kitchen.

"Erm, right," mum continued, looking confused. "Well, like I was saying-" She broke off again as another, louder moan traveled down. She went to talk again, most likely to cover what was happening, when we heard the moan of something that couldn't be mistaken for anything but pleasure.

Oh, Merlin's Beard! They were having sex! Hermione and Ron were having sex in his room, at ten o'clock in the morning while his parents and little sister sat at the table. I turned to mum and dad, who were both red in the face.

"So, Harry and Ginny, what are you going to do today?" mum asked, her voices a pitch below a yell as another moan and a grunt met our ears. I couldn't even look at anyone else at the moment, I was so close to snorting with laughter.

A sound of a crash overhead sounded and mum and dad looked up alarmed. I gave a small snort of laughter and stifled it by shoving some bacon into my mouth. Another low moan filled the room and I swear mum and dad nearly died of embarrassment. I guess at the moment the four of us pretended not to notice the noises of Hermione and Ron obviously having sex in his bedroom.

The backdoor opened and Fred and George walked in, looking haggard.

"People are absolutely bonkers," Fred grumbled angrily. "They get all shirty when you run out of-" He broke off and glanced at the air vent. George also turned to stare at it as though he had never seen it before. They both looked around the room and deduced that neither Ron nor Hermione was there.

"Is that-? George began to ask, but was cut off by a look from mum.

"So, how's work?" mum asked loudly.

"Well-" Fred started, but at that point a bellow emitted from upstairs and mum blushed a real dark crimson and dropped her eyes to her plate. Dad, who had really tried not to look as embarrassed as he probably felt, picked up his cup and took a sip. His ears were a dark maroon.

"I have some cleaning to do," mum whispered, getting up and walking from the room, head bent. Dad also hopped up instantly.

"Erm, I'll be doing Order business," he mumbled and headed into the living room, after mum, towards the mock-office he fixed for himself.

Fred, George, Harry and I were absolutely silent as we ate and finishedour breakfasts. Finally, Fred and George began to speak again, trying not to make this as awkward and embarrassing as it actually was.

"You know, maybe he had a splinter or something," George said, "and Hermione was helping him get it out."

"George, unless that splinter was in his penis," Fred said, "I think we all know exactly what they were doing. And at breakfast time with mum and dad present! They're animals."

"I can't believe I just heard my best friends have sex," Harry mumbled to himself, looking absolutely mortified. Suddenly, a sickening realization hit me, but it was Fred who voiced it.

"Oh, my God," he said suddenly. "If that was Ron's first time, then we just heard his-"

"Don't say it!" I cried, blushing all the way down to my toes. "Don't you dare say it!"

About half an hour later Ron came down the stairs, a goofy smile on his face. I was still sitting at the table, Harry leaving to go visit Remus for the day.

"Hello, Ron," I said, giving him a look. "You must be hungry, not having anything to _eat _all day." Instead of getting all embarrassed and blushing, he just smirked at me, not getting my sarcasm.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, taking the plate.

"You know, mum and dad and I and Harry were eating breakfast down here about half an hour ago," I said nonchalantly. A broader smile appeared on his face. "And this air vent is right across from the table," I pointed out. "It travels all the way up to your bedroom." Ron dropped the plate. He turned to me, suddenly bright red.

"Did you-erm, I mean, did you-" He broke off when I nodded.

"Oh, yes, the six of us got an earful," I snapped. "You are both disgusting! Mum and dad were so embarrassed I don't think they'll ever recover. Did you ever stop to think no one wanted to hear your defloweration?"

"Oh God!" Ron cried, burying his face in his hands. Suddenly he shot up, looking horrorstruck. "When you say six…you don't mean-Oh, no," he groaned, hitting his head against the table.

"Yup, they stopped just in time to hear you…well, what I am assuming was you…well, you know," I said, blushing again.

"Oh, Ron," George called, coming into the room, a broad smile on his face. Ron lowered his head back into his hands just as I stepped out of the room and headed up the stairs. Hermione met me halfway, looking a bit dazed and incredibly happy.

"Feeling better?" I asked sarcastically. She nodded happily and smoothed down her hair.

"Much better."

"You're disgusting," I muttered and pushed past her.

"Wha-Ginny, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Hermione, if I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near my parents or the twins for a while," I instructed. She looked puzzled.

"But, why-" Suddenly, it hit her. "No!"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "Have a nice day."

I stepped into my "bedroom" and closed the door over, feeling a new blush travel up my body as well a bit of embarrassment and disgust. Only in my house would that happen. Mum must be absolutely mortified.

I went to go lay down on my bed when I noticed a white envelope sitting on my pillow. With a bit of confusion I picked it up and opened it. Reading the contents, my body began to tingle and a smile spread over my face.

_Ginny, _it read, _meet me down by the lake at 2. I think maybe we need to talk. _

_Harry._

We need to talk, I repeated over and over again, waiting for two o'clock to roll around.

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
